How To Tell Kate
by OnyxEmerald
Summary: This is a oneshot of Juliet trying to get her point across to Kate. This is my thought on how Juliet would deal with the dilemma of keeping people from getting hurt. Can Juliet get her point across without being too harsh?


A/N - This is my first story in this fandom. I love the pairing, but never got around to writing any stories. I finally got around to it!

 **How to Tell Kate**

 **Juliet's POV**

When she heard that they came back she was rather disappointed. Three years ago James had asked her to give him two weeks. Two weeks turned into three years.  
Three years ago she also would never have imagined that she and James would be lovers. She though he would have been with Kate, which reminded her of her current predicament. Kate was now back on the island with them and she has no clue what all has happened over the past three years.

"How to I tell her without sounding rude?" Juliet mumbled to herself as she was getting ready to get into the shower. She gets in the shower and lets the water run over her body for a few minutes. As she is showering she is deep in thought.

After showering she joined Sawyer in bed. He put the book down when she got in the bed next to him.

"You okay, Sweetheart?" He asked knowing that something was bothering her. She rolled over on her side to face him and nodded.

"Just thinking." She said as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked.

"Us." She replied.

"What about us?" He asked.

"This won't end since they came back, will it?" She then kissed him passionately to let him know exactly what she meant.

"You have nothing to worry about." He replied. He pulled her closer to him. "We are all going to get off of this island." He stated. "When we do leave this place, I would like to spend the rest of my life with you." He said noticing that she was already asleep. He protectively put an arm around her before drifting off into a peaceful sleep himself.

The next morning as she was getting ready for work she figured out how she was going to tell her. She was going to let Kate bring up the subject on her own. Juliet secretly liked that they placed Kate in the motor pool with her. _"Maybe Jack already clued her in since he found out the night before."_ She thought. "Hopefully he clued her in, it would make my life a lot easier." She mumbled as she made her way to the kitchen. Sawyer had already made breakfast for them, which she was glad for. They ate their breakfast, kissed and parted ways.

Juliet gets there to see that Kate is already there working. Kate spots her and walks over to her right away. She starts to tell the newcomer where everything was located.

"Thanks for saving me yesterday." She said. Juliet knew exactly what she was talking about too.

"Don't mention it." Juliet said. She meant it literally to some degree. Both women were about to start their work for the day. She decided she would just bring it up. "So, did Jack tell you about us?" Kate shook her head.

"Believe it or not Hurley actually told me." Juliet nodded and sighed in relief.

"That made my life a lot easier." She laughed. "I didn't really know how to tell you without making it sound like I want you to stay away." Juliet replied. Juliet secretly wished they all would have stayed away. These past three years have been the best since she has been on the island. Her and Sawyers time of just living together and enjoying life was about to be cut short. Deep down inside she knew that their cover would be blown soon so she was going to make the most out of the time they have left before that happens. Both women went back to working on the van in silence.

Juliet didn't hate Kate. She just didn't like her actions and intentions when it came to Sawyer. It was Kate who had hurt him in the first place. She left him behind to leave with Jack without a second thought. Juliet didn't want him getting hurt again. Most of all she didn't want to get hurt again.

She was tired of being hurt and abused. First she was hurt by her ex-husband, and then by Ben and the others when she was recruited to help on the island. She was tired of constantly being let down. The past three years that she has spent with James had been a blessing for her. With him she felt like she was actually loved. He didn't just see her as a tool, he actually saw her as a person.

For the first time Juliet could say she didn't care how long she was on this island. As long as she had James she was happy. He felt the same way about her. Juliet was lost in thought as she worked on one of the vans. Her thought was interrupted when Kate spoke up.

"Need help?" Kate asked. She had no clue how to fix an engine or any of the stuff that Juliet seemed to be a pro at.

"Could you grab me that wrench, please." She asked as she got out from under the van. Kate hands her what she was asking for.

"So how did you get so good at this?" Kate asked. Kate figured she's a doctor she couldn't have been very good at machines from the start.

"Well when you have been working in the motor pool for the past three years you learn the tricks of the trade." Kate looked at her confused. "What were you expecting me to say?" Juliet answered sarcastically.

"By the way you work it seems as if you had some prior knowledge." Kate admitted.

"If by prior knowledge you mean my dad showing me a few things when I was a child, then yes." She responded.

"I can't believe that you all have been doing this for the past three years." Kate mumbled. "Is that how long you and Sawyer have been together?" Kate blurted out, not really thinking about how that question came across. Juliet's eyes widened at hearing that question.

"Yes Kate, we have been together for the past three years." Juliet retorted. "When you all left, Sawyer was crushed. I was the one who picked up all of the pieces, and he did the same for me." Juliet continued.

"We're back now and we are trying to help everyone get off of the island." Kate stated.

"Is it because guilt?" Juliet asked. Juliet knew the answer to that, but she wanted to hear the answer for herself. Kate was speechless. She didn't want to answer that question because deep down inside she knew the answer to that question was, yes. Kate couldn't make up her mind on who she wanted to be with. She didn't just hurt Jack and Sawyer, she also hurt Juliet and herself too. She just stood there looking at Juliet. She finally nodded.

"Please don't hurt James anymore." Juliet stammered looking the other woman in the eyes. "It's not just him that's going to get hurt." Juliet added. At that moment, Kate knew exactly what Juliet meant by that.

"I promise I won't." Kate answered. From that point Kate Austen wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt at her expense. Juliet nodded before both women went back to working on the van. Juliet Burke hoped that her words were not too offensive. She said what needed to be said. She was correct when she told Kate that Sawyer wouldn't be the only one that got hurt by her actions. She was looking out for herself as well, which was something she needed to do more often. Happiness didn't come her way much since she has been on this island, and she wasn't about to let what little bit she had go without a fight.


End file.
